Today's a Good Day
by Nani Ichijou
Summary: Zero can't control his hunger when he stumbles across an open bathroom door and smells fellow vampire hunter, Nani's blood. Mild Lemon. ZeroxOC


My blood was singing in my veins as I pushed the bathroom door open, my body swaying to the beat of my favorite song. I hummed softly to myself as I stripped down, preparing for a white hot shower after a long day of dealing with my cousin's demands.

I slipped in and let the water cascade down my body, drenching me in pure warmth. I still hummed but it quickly grew into loud singing as I danced in the water until it went cold. Finally I decided to wash my hair and body with the last few pulses of hot water. I heard a soft click then continued to sing.

After an hour, I stepped out into the steam and let it pull me into its calm embrace. I sighed happily then decided to dry off.

"Why'd you stop singing?"

My face reddened, all my weight was spun trying to find the intruder. In the corner, right next to the now closed door, Zero leaned against the wall, his face expressionless, his shirt visibly gone. "Zero," I gasped, my hands dangling helplessly at my sides. I was too embarrassed to move. My face only grew redder and redder.

When Zero finally moved it was fast, his right arm locked around my waist and he pulled my back against his chest. "You smell amazing," he whispered against my right shoulder, his lips brushing softly against my skin.

"Zero, what-?" I started but he cut me off when his lips planted a gossamer kiss against my neck.

"I'm sorry, Nani, but you're going to taste amazing," he growled then pulled me roughly towards him, his tongue was running up and down my neck. Though all of this was completely terrifying, I felt waves of ecstasy rolling down my body. My senses went into overdrive as adrenaline raced through my body.

Zero's free hand gripped my chin and tugged to turn my head, exposing the fleshy underside of my jaw. Again, his mouth latched on, sucking and biting and licking. I sucked in a breath and arched my back against him. "Please…stop," I managed to croak.

His sticky breath rushed out as he opened his mouth wide. "Sorry," he gasped before plunging his fangs into me.

My whole froze in that instant, everything went numb. Then a fire spread through my veins, it burned with a warmth no shower to compare to. Zero's greedy drinking of my blood and the warmth mixed to make a glorious feeling. "Zero," I moaned loudly, my hands flying up to tangle themselves in his silvery hair. I jerky his head down, pulling him tightly against my neck.

Zero pulled away and I found myself whimpering as I dropped to the floor. He looked down and seemed to finally notice my nakedness. "Nani, I'm so sorry," he murmured as he collapsed at my side, throwing the towel over my back. He noticed my shoulders shaking slightly, "Are you alright?"

I sobbed finally, my body heaving as I choked on my own tears. Zero awkwardly put his arms round my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "Please stop, I'm sorry I scared you," he begged as I continued to cry.

I finally looked at him with teary eyes, "Zero you scared me yes but that's not why I'm crying."

I had clearly puzzled the vampire for he finally huffed, "Fine. Nani, why are you crying?" Zero let his arms drop to his sides and this allowed me to face him, not caring how much of my body he saw.

"Because," I whispered, my eyes not meeting his lavender orbs, "you pulled away."

Zero's growl was blood curdling when he gripped my shoulder and chin then made me meet his icy gaze. "Nani," he whispered, my name rolling off his tongue in a way that made my crawl in delight. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are to still be living?"

His concern made my heart flutter happily but I was still upset. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I didn't rape you," I hissed at him, my tone echoing my thoughts. I glanced up at him and saw his frustrated glare. With a sudden burst of courage I let the towel fall to the floor and straddled his lap. Zero's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as I tilted my head so he could see the vein throbbing under a thin layer of pale flesh.

"Please don't do this," he protested but still gripped my naked waist.

I could clearly see every ounce of hunger in his eyes as he gazed at my bloody throat, Zero moaned as I leaned my chest against his so that my neck was right against his lips. "Drink," I managed to say as my body shook in pleasure.

"I hate you," he mumbled weakly before burying his face into my ravished throat.

* * *

I hate her. Here she was practically begging for me to kill her. "Zero!" she gasped then wildly bucked her hips against my lap. She was definitely insane. Every molecule of my being told me to let her go, to leave this room, and leave this sweet nectar that seemed to endlessly flow from her body. But somehow I couldn't let go. Every gasp and moan drove me deeper into an animalistic state of mind. Her body was in my hands, shaking with pleasure. I tried to drink slowly, so that I may prolong her happiness but it was terribly difficult.

I pulled away, my hands cupping both her cheeks, "Nani, I don't want to hurt you."

She sucked in a breath, her eyes still half-closed. "I won't let you," she mumbled quietly then wrapped her arms around my neck and timidly pressed her lips to mine. I knew she would be tasting her own blood, the blood I found so hard to resist. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, all the anger at myself, all the hate for what I was rushed away. All that was left was her. Her scent, her touch, her taste. Only her.

After a minute, she pulled away, trying to return her breathing to normal. "I don't think you can take anymore blood; I'm feeling kind of dizzy," she breathed against his neck before placing a soft kiss there.

I felt an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout my groin. Without thinking, I pinned her to the floor. "There is more than one way to give you pleasure, Nani," I growled before kissing her again, this time my tongue eagerly found its way into her mouth. Her tongue slithered against mine as my hips ground into her wet nether region.

"Zero, pants!" Nani moaned loudly as she tugged on the waistband of my pants.

I felt the hard lump in my pants twitch when she arched her back, my fangs slid down again. Why were blood and sex so closly related? Every time she moaned I had the urge to bury my fangs in her and never let go.

"Please, Zero," she said between moans and whimpers. My lips pulled into a smirk as I kissed her neck then down her body. When I looked down, I noticed her juices were smeared across my pants and she was clearly aching for relief. My finger slid through her slick folds and pressed slowly into her warmth.

She hissed and bucked her hip against my hand. "You like that, Nani?" I teased as I started to pump my finger in her, each stroke harder and faster than the last. Nani whimpered breathlessly before gripping handfuls of my hair and pulling my face to hers.

"Zero Kiryu, if you want to live to see another day, you'll stop teasing me!"

I chuckled, my slick fingers now making circles around her clit. "Make me!" I growled into her ear, my teeth grazing her earlobe.

* * *

"Make me!" her growled, his teeth grazing my earlobe. I felt my body shudder, like my own personal earthquake. My breath caught in my throat when he nipped at the flesh between my breasts. He was trying to kill me. I was sure of it! His nipping was drifting toward my navel, his hot breath making me more excited by each passing second.

"Zero!" I moaned when his lips place a warmth, wet kiss on my clit. I felt him grin against my skin as took it into his mouth, his tongue gently swirling around it. My body knew we wouldn't last much longer without exploding. I knew he wouldn't let me climax until he'd had his fill of my body. "AH!" I squealed when his hot tongue plunged into my hole, my hand involuntarily gripped his hair, again, and pressed his head against me harder. "Zero, ah, please I'm," I managed before animalistic moans spilled form my lips. His tongue wasn't alone now; three of his fingers were pumping into me as his tongue danced across my clit.

To my embarrassment, I began to hump his face as the fire came over my body. I was close. My back arched. My muscles tensed. So close. I could hear his mouth slurping up my juices. That threw me over the edge and into the bliss you only achieve one way.

* * *

"AH, ZERO!" she shouted as her orgasm rocked through her body, each wave of ecstasy making her inner muscles clench around my fingers. When she finally caught her breath, she looked down at my grinning face with a glare. "I hate you," she growled.

I smiled as I pulled my fingers from her core, her juices thickly coating each one. I held them in front of my mouth but she pulled me hand to her and licked each finger clean. The way her tongue swirled around my digits made the lump in my pants unbearably painful.

"Aw, Baby, is something hurting you?" she asked innocently, but her eyes were hungrily watching my erection. I wished I'd had protection now more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life. I wanted to fuck that smirk right off her face, I wanted to hear her shriek my named. I wanted everyone on campus to know who was making her feel that good.

Nani sat up then tenderly stroked my member through my pants, her eyes seeking permission for more. "Give me a sec," I said and stood up so I could slide my pants and boxers off. Her eyes widened when she took in how big I actually was. As soon as I was sitting on the bathroom floor again, she jumped on me, her core bumping the base of my member. Nani gently kissed my cheek then licked her juiced off my face.

"Try not to choke me," she teased before taking me into her mouth. _Yeah,_ I thought happily, _today's a good day!_


End file.
